1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a connection tab for connecting battery cells and a battery module using the same, and more particularly, to a connecting tab for connecting battery cells that can improve stability when inserting a battery module into a housing and a battery module using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a secondary battery, which is a battery that can be charged and discharged differently from a primary battery that cannot be charged, may be sorted into a low capacity secondary battery (hereinafter, referred to as a “battery cell”) that is used by packaging one or a plurality of secondary batteries in a pack, and a large capacity secondary battery (hereinafter, referred to as a “battery module”) for driving a motor in a battery pack unit that collects and uses several tens of battery cells, based on the usage or the battery capacity thereof
In the battery module consisting of a plurality of circular battery cells, the battery module is configured by resistively welding each neighboring battery cell and connecting tabs using the connecting tabs.
When the battery module is configured of a plurality of battery packs, the respective battery packs may also be connected to themselves by electrically connecting them using the connecting tabs and then by bending the connecting tabs. Such a battery module has a housing that surrounds the outside.
The battery module and the housing are coupled by inserting the battery module into the housing from one side of the battery module to the other side thereof, and at this time, the bent portions of the connecting tabs that connect the respective battery packs come into contact with the housing and generate interference, thereby creating a problem where stability of the battery module deteriorates.